


Stars

by eegghhh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Constellations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eegghhh/pseuds/eegghhh
Summary: While stargazing, Tadashi becomes concerned about Kei.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while back and forgot to post it, I hope this brings a little joy to anyone who reads it ^^"

Tadashi curls his legs up to his chest and burrows his head between Tsukki’s neck and shoulder. The gentle midnight breeze drifts over his arms and legs, sending goosebumps up and down his skin. A mist of ocean water sprinkles over them, making Tadashi jump and hit his head against Tsukki’s chin. 

“Ow! What’s wrong?” Tsukki grumbles. He flinches his head back and pulls his torso up from its spot on their blanket. 

Tadashi sits up and waves his hands in dismissal. “I’m sorry! I was startled, I didn’t mean to,” he apologizes frantically. 

After a moment of thought, Tsukki sighs and says, “It’s fine.” 

Tadashi can tell that it’s difficult for him to say, his lip curls in and focuses his attention to the waves crashing up on the shore. Tsukki crosses his legs on the blanket, facing away from Tadashi. “Hey, are you okay?” he asks. 

“I just said I’m fine.” His tone shifts back to his bitter self. 

Tadashi frowns, “Was I being too clingy? I can stop if you need me to!” 

“No,” Tsukki snaps. 

Tadashi finds himself sighing as well, and scoots forward so he can be sitting next to Tsukki. “I’m really sorry. I understand if this isn’t the most exciting thing to do for you, but I thought this would be something simple and relaxing since neither of us are used to this yet.”

“I already told you it’s fine,” Tsukki groans, pulling his knees up and burying his face. 

A large wave crashes against the shore, misting the two of them with saltwater. “We can move somewhere else,” Tadashi offers. He can’t figure out any reason for Tsukki to suddenly begin acting standoffish. 

Tsukki goes silent. The only sound between them is the crashing of the waves and crickets chirping in the distant woods. Tadashi’s stomach twists as he places a hand on Tsukki’s leg and waits. In all the years he’s known Tsukki, Tadashi’s learned that waiting is the best way to let Tsukki cool down and think clearly again. Asking questions and offering suggestions repeatedly only makes him more aggravated, which may have been what happened here. Keeping silent now may do something though. 

Minutes pass, and Tsukki takes Tadashi’s hand in his, lacing his fingers through. “I’m sorry for that.” 

Tadashi shrugs. “What do you want to do then?” 

“We can move a little bit away from the water, it’s too loud to talk.” 

Tadashi’s anxiety washes away as he nods and gets up to collect their blanket so they can relocate. “I take it that it was too much for you to handle all at once.”

Tsukki nods. 

They carry the blanket to a location behind some trees, far enough from the water that it can’t be heard anymore. They lie back down side by side as they were before, prior to the water scaring Tadashi enough to jump out of his skin. The trees sway in the wind and leaves rain down around them gently. 

“Do you know anything about constellations, Tsukki?” Tadashi asks as he stares at the navy blue starry sky. 

Tsukki shakes his head. “I’ve never studied them. The stars are beautiful out here, though.” 

“We found a good spot.” Tadashi turns toward Tsukki. “I’d love to learn more about constellations. They have interesting stories, from what I’ve heard.” 

“Yeah,” Tsukki agrees. His voice is lighter now, not as gravelly and irritated, and sounds like he’s enjoying himself. His head lolls to the side, facing Tadashi. “You know, sometimes I think I can see shapes in your freckles.” 

Tadashi’s eyes widen. “What?” 

“They just remind me of stars. If I was more creative I’d find all of them and I’d give them names like constellations.” Tsukki closes his eyes and scrunches his eyebrows together. “That was so stupid to say.” 

“No!” Tadashi says quickly, “I mean, I didn’t think it was stupid.” 

Tsukki grunts. “Alright.” He looks back to the sky and adds, “I really enjoy lying here with you.” 

“Oh, me too,” Tadashi agrees. His cheeks have become warm, while they were chilly earlier near the water. “I just enjoy being able to spend time with you. It’s been so many years, and I still never feel bored when we spend time together.” 

Tsukki scoffs. “We both sound so cheesy.” 

“We do,” Tadashi laughs. “That isn’t a bad thing though, right?” 

“Not at all,” Tsukki agrees. 

They both go silent to stare up at the stars. A dot of light soars across the sky, and Tadashi points excitedly at it. “Shooting star! Make a wish, Tsukki!” 

“Oh. Um.” Tsukki’s eyes shift to Tadashi, then back to the sky. “I wish we’ll always stay together.” 

Tadashi’s fingers flinch and he pulls his arm back down to his side. His blush grows, travelling down to his neck. He hides his face behind his arm. “Oh my god,” he mutters. “I hope so too.” 

“Hey,” Tsukki whispers. He pulls Tadashi’s arm from his face and cups his chin. Tadashi rolls to his side. “Thanks for being patient with me.” Tsukki closes the already miniscule gap between them with a soft, timid kiss. 

Tadashi tenses at the touch. There’d been one other time that they kissed, when Tadashi confessed, over a month ago. Then, it was a lot more awkward, forced, and uncomfortable, but this feels like a warm blanket wrapping around him, and he finds himself trying to get even closer. 

The kiss is over in a blink of an eye, and Tadashi wants to lean back in for more, but Tsukki’s eyes crinkle and he chuckles. “You’re so red.” 

“You kissed me! Of course I am,” he defends. “You’re red too, you know.” Tadashi pokes at Tsukki’s cheek. 

Tsukki rolls his eyes. “There’s no way.” 

“I can prove it.” Tadashi pulls his phone from his pocket awkwardly and takes a picture of Tsukki’s face. It comes out blurry, with Tsukki’s eyebrows drawn together in protest, but sure enough, there’s a tinge of red visible even in the pale light of the moon. “I told you,” he teases. 

“Fine.” Tsukki pushes Tadashi’s phone away, causing it to clatter on the ground between them. “But you look much cuter than I do.” He kisses Tadashi’s cheek, then another spot on his cheek, then another, and another, until Tadashi is giggling and pushing his face away. 

“What are you doing!” Tadashi squeaks between fits of laughter. 

Tsukki smiles against his skin, leaving another kiss on his chin and answering, “Loving all of your freckles.”

“Oh my god, when did you start taking notes from cheesy romances?” 

Tsukki shrugs. “You like it though, right?” 

“Of course.” 

Tadashi laughs until he gets too tired and rests his head against Tsukki’s chest, arms wrapped firmly around him. It’s perfect, and Tadashi thinks that Tsukki’s wish might just come true. 


End file.
